Sealed Minds
by Shadowsonicstar
Summary: During a spa, Naruto and Sasuke fall into a pool that turns out to be the house of a goddess! How will Naruto and Sasuke cope with guardian angels that they can only see! Worse,they can read each other minds! Mix Kyuu & Ita & Orochi minds! Sasunaru & more


Shadowsonicstar: Hola my ppls. I was beyond bored so I decided to write a fanfic of boredness.

Thunder: Emo

Moonlight: Dobe I have some ramen

Shadowsonicstar: HOLA PPLS!!! I'm writing a new story! Isn't that great?! I'm just sooooo enthusiastic! Hope you enjoy!!!  
Moonlight: sigh such an idiot...

Shadowsonicstar: I heard that!

88888888

Sasuke was having a peaceful, dobe free day, when **it** happened.

It was the usual. Kakashi tells them to be at the bridge by six, he comes around ten, gets yelled at, says there is no mission and poofs away. But not today. Today, was **the day** where all the insanity shall begin.

" Mou. No mission today guys." Kakashi said in his usual bored voice. " WHAT?!" of course Naruto was the only who could possibly yell that loud. " You tell us to come at six, you come at ten, and you just leave us here?!" Kakashi looked up from his book. " Well... that was the original plan.. so to keep you guys from hanging me, I'll give you guys coupons for a free spa." he gave the coupons to Sasuke and poofed away. "pfft. Might as well make use of this..." he motioned to follow. _CHA! Sasuke obviously wants to see my awesome body!!!"_ inner Sakura thought.

**oooohhhhh Kit is going to see the real world!**

_The hell are you ranting about this time Kyuu?_

**Naruto... I am your father.**(Darth Vader :D)

_Kyuubi... shut the hell up._

_88888888_

Sakura went off to her own little world when they arrived. She ran to the girls' bath house blushing like mad. _OMG. What if Sasuke-kun tries to peek?! Well, it will obviously be for me of course!_ Ahem Disturbing images out of minds, Naruto and Sasuke stood right next to the pool of water. Sasuke was staring at it. _This water doesn't feel right..._ Naruto on the other hand could care less.

**This water doesn't feel right..**

_Really?_

**Yeah. Test it.**

_Ok. I'll just push that teme in!_

Sasuke was to busy thinking he didn't notice Naruto sneak behind him and push him."Gah!" Sasuke with his oh so awesome reflexes grabbed the closest thing to him. Which was Naruto. They both fell in the water with a 'Splash'.

_I feel weird..._ for one minute Sasuke was drowning and now he felt cold. he opened his eyes and saw Naruto next to him. He then noticed 3 girls staring at him. Sasuke bolted upright.

" AAHH!"

" Shadow calm down. Its just a mortal."

" Hehehe..."

" What now Thunder?"

" You said mortal...hehehe..."

" Lightning...Thunder's scaring me..."

" umm... I'm here you know?"

The girls turned around and saw Sasuke staring at them. "Teme?" Naruto woke up. He stood next to Sasuke with a questionable stare. " Teme, who are they?"

" Ohayo Emo and Naru! My name is Shadow! I'm your guardian angel!" one of them said. She had black hair up to her shoulders with red highlights. Her eyes were a redish color and had black wings with red streaks through them. She was shorter than Naruto by about 2 inches." I'm your tenshi of darkness!" she said happily. " You seem like a prep to me." Sasuke said with his cool stare. His mistake. Before he knew it, he was beong held by the collar lifted in the air by a girl shorter than Naruto. This was not a good sign. " Call me a prep again and die ."(evil glare!) " Shadow... you keep freaking me out with your evilness that comes every 2 seconds." Lightning commented.

Another girl came up and calmed Shadow down. Shadow looked down and suddenly..." OKAY! Why don't you introduce your selves guys?" Shadow motioned to Lightning and Thunder. " HI! My name is Thunder! I'm also your guardian angel!" A girl with long blonde hair and was the tallest of them. She was a bit taller than Sasuke himself! " Don't mind Shadow. She's insane. She's usually hyper but gets really angry if you call her a prep. Or insult her height. So I suggest you don't get on her bad side!" She had blue wings with green streaks. " I'm your tenshi of emotions!"

The last girl walked up to them. " My name is Lightning. I'm the only sane one out of us. I too, am your guardian angel." She bowed. She was taller than Naruto but shorter than Sasuke. She had long black hair with blue highlights. Her wings were an aqua with a hint of lime. " I'm your tenshi of sanity." she explained. " I'm the one thing that keeps those two baka tenshis from selling heaven for magic beans." she added. " I said magic lima beans!!!" Shadow yelled. " I said a shoe!" Everyone stared at Thunder.

" okay... so, why are you guys here Naruto asked. " Think something Naruto." Shadow said.

_okay... I don't see what this is doing though. Sasuke almost got beat up by a girl...hehehe...he's such a priss!_

" I heard that dobe!" Sasuke glared angrily at Naruto. " I didn't say anything!" he defended.

_yeah,and you're an awesome ninja with amazing skills._

" I heard that teme!" Naruto yelled. He sensed all the sarcasm in that remark. " I didn't say anything baka!" "heehee!" They saw the tenshis laughing. " Whats going on??!" Sasuke demanded. " You guys can read each other minds!" Shadow declared happily. " NANI??!!"

88888888

Shadowsonicstar: yeah yeah. I know this chapy may have sucked a bit but plz bear with me. It will get better.

Moonlight: And Naruto passed the academy with flying colors...

Naruto: HEY!  
Sasuke: Dobe.

Thunder: She owns nothing!  
Lightning: Idiots.

Shadowsonicstar & Thunder: HEY!  
Sasuke: Plz leave a review.

Naruto: NO FLAMES PLZ!!!

Shadowsonicstar: ALL FLAMES SHALL BE GIVEN TO KIT TO ROAST MARSHMELLOWS!!!

Kit: SMORZ!!!


End file.
